User blog:TitaniumBardock/TB's Reviews
Greetings everybody. I have come back to the wikia after a few months. Plus, I was busy helping the Fan GMA Wiki. KV said I should review some stories, and I said, "Why not?". So, here I am. This is meant to be a little humorous, but serious as well. If you have any requests, by all means, you may leave it on the comment section, and/or on my talk page. I hope you enjoy my reviews, and find them helpful. Remember, these are just my opinions. Thank you for your time. Rating System PWNmenship- A mix between penmenship, and PWN. This states that the reviewed story was freaking awesome, and PWNs most others. My highest recommendations to the story that was given this honor. Gold- ''Means the reviewed story was a success, and I definitely recommend reading it. ''Silver- ''Means the reviewed story was good. A few flaws, but okay. I recommend it. ''Bronze- ''Means the reviewed story was so-so. There were flaws, and could have been done better. It's your choice if you want to read it. ''Facepalm- ''Means the reviewed story was a little humiliating to read. It was bearable though. Many flaws. Read to your discretion. ''Epic Fail- ''Means the reviewed story was an... uhh... EPIC FAIL. I really, really didn't like it, saw continuous flaws, and is an armpit of a story. Armpit as in sweaty, hairy, unsanitary, and foul. No deodorant can help it. If I wish, I will add a special AMP (Anime Motivational Poster) to fit my view. Time for Reviews... Dragonball: The Forgotten Prince Vegeta Saga '''Pros: ' *Very well written. Both in grammar, and context. *To me, it stayed true to canon. Very good. *The Benefactor, Ledas, Layeeck were great Fan Fiction original characters. *When I read it, I could actually picture what's going on clearly. *When I read it, I could actually feel some emotion. Meaning, I understand what the characters are feeling, and all that. Cons: No cons come to mind. Other thoughts: '''When I picture Ledas, and Layeeck, I picture them wearing black, and green armor. '''Rating: ''PWNmenship.'' I really enjoyed it. Nice job. Lauto Saga Pros: *This saga was meant to be canon friendly, and is canon friendly. Meaning the claim that it was canon talked the talk, and the story walked the walk. I like it. *Very good grammar. I only spotted one mistake. *The story really interested me. *Ledas turning into a Super Saiyan for similar reasons to Goku, was a win. "Reasons", meaning witnessing innocent death, blah blah blah, and getting righteously angry. *Detailed explanations of what's going on. Helped me understand it better. *I like the cave scene, where Ledas had the hallucinations (however you spell it). Cons: None. Other Thoughts: '''When the name "Banas" came up, I thought of bananas. That's what i thought about for the rest of the story whenever his name appeared. '''Rating: ''PWNmenship. An epic. Planet Earth Saga '''Pros:' *Great grammar, and spelling. *Great Story, and was understandable. *Ledas does a panty raid. *This story is canon. *Good original characters. Cons: None. Other Thoughts: None really. Rating: ''PWNmenship''. Awesome. Reunion Saga Pros: *Good grammar ect. *Great storyline. *Good detail. *All characters were within.. uhh... character. Cons: Meh. Other Thoughts: '''I kept on seeing my initials (TB). At first, I thought he was talking about me, then I realized, no, he wasn't. '''Rating: ''PWNmenship''. Just like the previous installments of TF. Sixth Pros: *Like DBZ: The Forgotten, is true to the canon. Very good. *Very well done grammar, and content. *Understood what was happening, and felt what the charcter felt. *Imagined everything clearly. Easy to understand. Cons: None''' come to mind. '''Other Thoughts: '''Hehehe... Krillin was very intelligent with the magazine, and Master Roshi thing. '''Rating: ''Gold''. Enjoyable. I recommend it. In Requiem Pros: ''' *Like many of KV's stories, it is well written, with great grammar, and context. *Again, like many of KV's stories, it's true to canon. I like that. *Buu is a great character to continue writing about. *Beat up by Frieza, lol, hysterical. '''Cons: Couldn't really find any. Other Thoughts: '''Buu crying, and acting weak was a shock to me. Albeit, it spiced things up. Good move. '''Rating: Gold. ''I like it a lot. Tien: Origins '''Pros: ' *It has a sense of humor. I like that. *Very good grammar, and context. *Story was great. *The poems were a nice edition. *Good Character Ideas. *Drunken Yamcha, lol. Cons: None come to mind. Other Thoughts: None. Rating: ''Gold.'' I enjoyed it, good job. Life of a Son Pros: *The story was understandable, and easy to read. *It's about Broly. I like Broly. *The story seems canon so far. Good. *Polar Lion, lol. Cons: *A few grammatical errors, but nothing major. Other Thoughts: '''(clenches fist) Broly. Yeah. Also, can't wait to read Part 2. '''Ratings: Gold: ''The few grammatical errors are easy to lookover. Nice job. Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Trilogy So Lonely at the Top '''Pros:' *Great grammar. As expecting from KV. *Another canon friendly story. Good. *Decent-sized short story. *The story itself was decent. *A story about one of Freiza's Commanders = orginality = Good. Cons: None really. Other Thoughts: '''None. '''Rating: Gold. ''(claps hands) "Bravo..." - Freiza reference from the story. Dragon Ball DP '''Pros:' *Fabulous grammar. I mean, Fabulous like Zarbon. *Story is impeccable like Bulma's boobs. *Mecha Broly = Epicosity. *Grandtabulous character devolopment. *My eyes had orgasms. *Most manly story eva. Cons: *That there is no cons. Other Thoughts: Better than The Forgotten, Tien: Origins, and any other story on the wiki. Rating: ''PWNmenship'' Coooooonnngratulations! TemporaKai-Trunks in Hell Pros: *Good story idea. *I understood what was going on. It wasn't some old man rambling. *Good original characters. *The author gave some backround as to how Trunks acheived his above SSJ1 transformations. Cons: *Not the greatest grammar, and spelling. *Just saying the saiyans trained for 50 years, and acheived SSJ levels, doesn't fit right with me. Other Thoughts: '''If I were Trunks, I would've stuck with the Saiyan woman. '''Rating: ''Gold, but almost Silver. Overall, it was good. Why Bother? '''Pros:' *Great grammar. I don't think there were any mistakes. *It's about Yajirobe, a character leastly expanded upon. *Song reference. *I consider it canon. Spoke of events that were true to canon. Cons: None. Other Thoughts: None really. Rating: Gold. ''Good job. Special '''Pros:' *Great grammar. *Good story idea. *Story was understandable. Not some jibberish. Cons: Didn't detect any. Other Thoughts: '''This story makes a great prelude to Tien: Origins. '''Rating: ''Gold. Nice job. A Sprint to the Top '''Pros:' *Great grammar. *Awesome vocabulary. *A story about Korin, a character leastly expanded upon. *A good explanation of how Korin came to be the Korin we know. *It is canon in my opinion. It probably definitely is. Cons: None really. Other Thoughts: Absolutely adored the one paragraph with all the adjectives. Rating: ''Gold. I really liked it. Depiction in Red '''Pros:' *In my opinion, completely original in the DB Universe. I haven't seen anything like it. *Chi-Chi, a character leastly expanded upon. *Great grammar, and all that. *Very interesting. Cons: Meh. I don't see a problem. Other Thoughts: '''I honestly didn't expect it. '''Rating: Gold. ''Great job. Slaved '''Pros:' *Great grammar, and vocabulary. *Nice original story. *Good detail. Cons: None. Other Thoughts: At first, I thought it was about a teenager in high school playing football, then I realized it was Kid Vegeta speaking. Rating: Gold. ''Good story. A Mother's Love '''Pros:' *The story idea was okay. *I understood what was going on, meaning good detail. *The grammar was good. It stated some things were mispelled, so I took that into account. Cons: Meh. Other Thoughts: I really don't know what to think about it. Rating: ''Silver. ''Good. To be Reviewed... Fulfillment Saga of TF Outbreak: Paved in Blood of TF Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli Piccolo: The Guardian of Hell Dragon Ball Z: Bloodlines I Curse the Day Yu Yu Hakusho Z Womanhood The Finish Line Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts